Eternity
by bbopalunaa
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka celebrate their one year anniversary. TsuzukiHisoka Oneshot Yaoi Lemon


Eternityby rabid-yaoi-fangirl101

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei now and, sadly, I don't think I ever will.

Warning: This is a Tsuzuki/Hisoka fic. That means that it is yaoi. PWP. PWP P0rn Without Plot. Don't like, don't read. This is my first Yami fic and my first lemon, so let's see how it turns out…

Hisoka's POV

Tsuzuki leads me through the door to our apartment, his lips never leaving mine. He had taken me out to some fancy restaurant for our one-year anniversary. It's been one year. One year since we first became lovers. I guess we got kind of carried away on the way home.

He breaks our kiss and his amethyst eyes seem to burn into my emerald ones. He leans his head in close to mine and whispers seductively in my ear "Whose turn is it?" I try to stop the shiver that threatens to run down my spine, but fail. God, I love it when he's so serious. He's like a whole different person.

"Y-you top tonight." is all I can manage to force out.

Tsuzuki leads me into our bedroom. I waste no time and lay flat on the bed. He takes his shirt off, leaving his hair slightly disheveled. Then, he mounts me, proceeding to slowly unbutton my own shirt. He slides it off my shoulders and leaves a trail of kisses down my neck and chest.

When he reaches my waist, he notices the bulge in my pants. He looks up at me and smirks, then pulls them down along with my boxers. I'm completely exposed to him. Its times like this that I remember the time that Muraki took my virginity. But when I'm here with Tsuzuki, I feel completely safe. I know that he would never do anything like that to me. I know he would never take advantage of me.

Tsuzuki slides off of me and stands up. He pauses for a second and looks me up and down, taking in my naked form. I feel a small blush creep over my cheeks. He then removes his own pants and straddles me again.

He looks down at me and smiles. "You ready 'Soka?" he whispers. I nod in return. I spread my legs and he positions himself between them. I tense as he thrusts his first finger into my opening, but then I relax. This routine is all too familiar for me. I do prefer to be on top, but so does Tsuzuki. After our third fight over sex positions, we finally agreed that we would trade every time. And tonight just happened to be his turn to be seme.

He soon adds a second finger, and a third, stretching me as far as possible. I just barely catch a moan in my throat. He removes his fingers and the loss of his warmth makes me shiver. Those fingers are then replaced with Tsuzuki's own hard cock.

I groan, at first with pain when he first enters me, and then with pleasure when he starts slowly thrusting.

I am flooded with emotions. Pain. Fear. Pleasure. Love. Fulfillment. Some that I can't even recognize. This time, and only this time, these emotions are no one's but my own.

"Tsuzuki…harder." I plea. As always, he listens. His thrusts become more rushed. I whimper as he hits a soft spot. He always knows just how to set me over the edge. I try to move my hips along with him, but he holds them down. I take hold of his shoulders. My nails dig into his pale skin. This always happens. He has little scars on his back from me. I can see that it hurts him, but he ignores it.

I have finally reached my limit. I throw my head back and yell out my lover's name. Then I come. Not ten seconds later, Tsuzuki follows suit. He pulls out and collapses next to me.

He looks beautiful. (Though I would never tell him that to his face.) His eyes are glazed over with pleasure. His hair is plastered to his bright red face with sweat. He kisses me softly and raises a hand to brush some hair from my eyes. He smiles at me as his eyelids start to flutter.

"'Soka?" he asks, clearly out of breath.

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Idoit. Of course I do" I reply. He wraps a warm arm around my waist and I snuggle into his chest, taking in his scent. My lover quickly falls asleep.

When we first got together, I wasn't so sure as how it would turn out. I thought it would end badly, but it hasn't yet. And now, cradled in his arms, I find myself hoping that we can be together for eternity.

* * *

I have to say that I feel pretty good about this one. I think it turned out alright for my first try. I know Hisoka was kind of OOC and I apologize for that. I'm still not very far in the series. Feedback is very much appreciated! 


End file.
